


the hearse song

by someao3_user



Series: yandere prompts [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 'hidden' cameras, Begging, Cameras, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Headaches, Insanity Mention, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Song Lyrics, Stalking, Yandere Saihara Shuichi, Yelling, gender neutral reader, ish?, rope burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: Anonymous said:46 with Shuichi? 🥺👉👈..A yandere prompt from my Tumblr.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Series: yandere prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026316
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	the hearse song

**Author's Note:**

> 46- “It’s okay to love me. Please love me.”
> 
> The Hearse Song - Harley Poe

It’s been weeks since you first got here. It felt like years though, it’s understandable considering you’re locked in a single room, with nothing but a radio looping the same song.

Is this one of his tactics? Is he _trying_ to drive you to insanity? 

_Well it sure is fucking working..._ you thought.

He’s only ever came in this room to talk or rant about his day, feed you, or to punish you because you yelled/trash talked him while he was feeding you or ranting to you...

He’s a strict man.

Your wrists hurt. The rope burn from thrashing around in your seat is getting to you.

You wish you could make it stop, but you can’t, because you’re _stuck._

As if on cue, _he_ came in.

“Ahhhh good evening my darling! It’s so good to see you again, haha! It was getting tiring watching those stupid, glitchy cameras, ya know?”

Right. The cameras. Those cameras. Those cameras that blink to let you know that he’s currently watching you. The blinking, means he’s watching you, not letting you have any alone time. You could _feel_ the camera staring when it blinks.

“Mm, I’ve been thinking lately! Maybe, _just maybe_ I should untie you.. it’s been, what, three days since you last broke a rule! Hahah! What a record.” His voice drops, of course, not very satisfied with the number... but it’ll do.

“No, actually.. not untie you. Just lighten this room up a bit. I know you’re soooo sick of that radio by now...”

The song was catchy, but unnerving. You knew the lyrics by now, as it’s been playing for weeks. And weeks. And _weeks._

 _“..Your stomach turns a slimy green...And puss comes out like whipping cream...”_ It sung, for fuck knows how many times now.

“We can get rid of that radio, maybe give you a television? All that’ll be on is the news though.. so we can see if people _genuinely care about your disappearance.”_

“...”

“..Just the radio then? Alright..” He smiles, “You have to do something for me, though.” “..What.”

At this point, your head was hanging, your head was throbbing because of that stupid radio. _Get it out get it out get it out get it out._

_“..And the worms crawl in, the worms crawl out.. They crawl all over your dirty snout..”  
_

Oh my _god.  
_

“Say you love me. Say it, and I’ll turn it off. I’ll turn it off and give you medication for that headache I know you have.” His index and thumb grab your chin and force your head up.

“Admit your love to me. Admit it. Admit that you love listening to my voice when I talk to you, admit that you love my cooking, admit that you love it when I watch you. Admit it that you love how much I care for you.”

...

“Please. Please say it. It’s okay to love me. Please love me. Tell me you love me, I know you do. I don’t care if you say it just to get this radio off. Just say it. SAY IT.”

**Is he begging?**

“..I love you.”

“..See? Was that so hard?”

And finally, the song stopped.


End file.
